thetroopfandomcom-20200215-history
Basilisk
Basilisks are fast, deadly monsters which can turn any creature that looks at them to stone. History Apparently, Basilisks are one of the first monsters discovered by the Troop. ''Welcome to the Jungle A Basilisk claims a forest near Jake's house as its territory. When two of Jake's neighbours enter the forest, they are both attacked by the Basilisk and turned to stone. Later, Jake enters the forest and is stalked by the Basilisk, which turns a squirrel to stone, but Jake is able to escape, upon discovering his petrified neighbours, before the Basilisk is able to turn him to stone. Jake returns to the forest with Hayley and Felix sometime later, and they set up mirrors across the forest, to cause the Basilisk to see its reflection and turn to stone, but the Basilisk tricks them into running to the same location and breaks the unguarded mirrors. Hayley finds the Basilisk, but accidentally looks at it, causing her to turn to stone. The Basilisk attacks Jake and Felix next, but as the Basilisk pounces on Jake, he uses sunglasses from the petrified neighbours to cause the Basilisk to see its reflection in the lenses and turn to stone, thus returning its victims to normal. The stone Basilisk then topples on Jake and crumbles to dust. The Great Punkin A Basilisk is among the captive monsters which escape courtesy of a power failure. It is seen escaping with the other monsters, and then again answering the Troolis's call. It was presumably recaptured with the other monsters. Through the Looking Glass A pair of Basilisks appear and are cornered by Etienne in an alleyway. However, when Jake tries to use a rooster crow against the Basilisks, the aggravated monsters run riot, turning a young couple to stone. However, Jake uses a fake rooster crow to cause the Basilisks to follow him to a bus shelter, where the Basilisks see their reflections in the glass walls and turn to stone. The stone Basilisks crumble to pieces almost instantly, and the petrified couple return to normal. Behaviour Basilisks are highly territorial, and once a Basilisk claims an area as its territory, it will attempt to turn any intruders to stone. Biology Appearance Basilisks resemble green-and-yellow-skinned, reptilian raptors, with a long, prehensile tail, and yellow, spine-like feathers. Special Abilities Basilisks are one of the five monster species with the ability to turn things to stone. Any living creature which looks at the Basilisk (including other Basilisks, or the Basilisk itself in a mirror) will turn to stone, permanently unless the Basilisk which petrified them is killed or turned to stone by its reflection within the next 48 hours. Basilisks are also shown to be extremely fast and highly territorial. Weaknesses Apparently, Basilisks' ability to turn any living creature that looks at them to stone also works on theirselves. They also hate rooster-crows. Trivia *Apparently, the stone that Basilisk victims turn to is very delicate. Examples of his are: **Jake was able to easily break Mr. Burker's ponytail off. **When Jake bumped into Mrs. Burker, her head fell off. **The petrified Basilisk in ''Welcome to the Jungle crumbled to dust when it toppled on Jake. **When two Basilisks were turned to stone in Through the Looking Glass, they almost instantly crumbled to pieces. *Basilisks were some of the first monsters discovered in Troop history. *The Basilisk's profile on the Troop official site states that there are no monsters of this species in Troop captivity. However, one was captured by the Lakewood Troop before The Great Punkin. *In Through the Looking Glass, Etienne said that there were three Basilisks. However, only two were ever seen. **It is possible that Etienne miscounted, or the third Basilisk was defeated off-screen. Category:Monsters Category:Season 1 Monsters Category:Season 2 Monsters Category:Monsters which Turn Things to Stone